lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Pet Hospital
Lalaloopsy Pet Hospital is a free app published by Cupcake Digital on October 1, 2015 for iOS and Android. It is a game to help injured or sick pets back to their health. But when you try to purchase something as of 2019, the store screen is blank. Pets *Ember Flicker Flame's Dalmatian (Free) - Fever *Blossom Flowerpot's Butterfly (Free) - Covered In Dirt From A Fallen Flowerpot *Peppy Pom Poms' Pomeranian (Free) - Head Covered In Candy, Cupcake, Corn Dog & A Wind Up Teeth Toy *Crumbs Sugar Cookie's Mouse - Bended Tail *Cinder Slippers' Mouse - Ear Pain “Pls Help GP-Owl-Queen Remember What Can Heal Ear Pain?” *Prince Handsome's Mouse - Broken Crown and Sash *Cloud E. Sky's Poodle - Candy Coated *Jewel Sparkles' Persian Cat - Stuck In White Rope *Harmony B. Sharp's Cat - Broken Sound Inside Throat *Alice in Lalaloopsyland's White Rabbit - Lost Heart Patch *Wacky Hatter's Cheshire Cat - Invisibility “Help GP-Owl-Queen Know How To Cure This Cat” *Candle Slice O' Cake's Pug - Missing Yellow Icing Necklace *Pix E. Flutters' Firefly - Old Lightbulb Inside Needs Replaced *Tuffet Miss Muffet's Spider - Twisted 4 Legs On The Left *Bea Spells-a-Lot's Owl - Bubbles Coming Out Of Mouth *April Sunsplash's Wrong Hue - Blue Color “Pls Help With GP-Owl-Queen, Send Her Something How To Cure This Toucan” *Dot Starlight's Bird - Singing Problem *Cherry Crisp Crust's Black Bird - Painfully Stuffed Shoe On The Right *Swirly Figure Eight's Penguin - Bow and Hearts Loose From On This Penguin *Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop's Bubble Gum Bear - Deflated Bubble Ears *Jelly Wiggle Jiggle's Gelatin Turtle - ”Please Help Me, Anyone Who Played The Game?” *Scarlet Riding Hood's Wolf - He Ate Butterflies *Bun Bun Sticky Icing's Cinnamon Bun Snail - Missing White Icing On Shell *Scoops Waffle Cone's Ice Cream Cat - Missing Chocolate Drizzle and Whipped Cream On This Kitten's Head *Sugar Fruit Drops' Gumdrop Mouse - Static Overgrown Fur *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' Chocolate Lab - Something Bad On Her Front Paw “Help Me Find Out” *Twist E. Twirls' Licorice Butterfly - Covered In Messy Yellow Strings *Sweetie Candy Ribbon's Ribbon Dog - Bow Needs Fixed Back To Normal Shape *Blush Pink Pastry's Butterfly - Stuck In Cotton Candy *Feather Tell-a-Tale's Totem Bears - Messy Marker Spots *Forest Evergreen's Beaver - Buck Teeth Covered In Leaves *Snowy Fairest's Squirrel - Tail That Needs Growing Fur *Ace Fender Bender's Monkey - Bended Tail *Whirly Stretchy Locks' Monkey - Broken Heart Lollipop That Needs Fixed *Marina Anchors' Whale - Clogged Blowhole *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' Piggy - Infected Nose *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff's Polar Bear - Cold Fur *Dyna Might's Raccoon - Stomachache From Eating Rocks (Note: It's Okay If This Raccoon Ate Acorns/Nuts) *Sahara Mirage's Camel - Underdrinking *Pillow Featherbed's Sheep - Overgrown Wool *Sir Battlescarred's Dragon - Refilling Fire Inside *Pete R. Canfly's Toy Crocodile - Missing Wheel *Prairie Dusty Trails' Cactus - Overgrown Spines Description At Lalaloopsy™ Pet Hospital, kids will have a blast healing the sew sweet pets, giving them their favorite treats, and accessorizing to their hearts' content! Ember Flicker Flame™'s Dalmatian has a fever and she doesn't know what to do! It's up to you to cool him down and help Ember's pet make a full recovery! In Lalaloopsy™ Pet Hospital, all of your Lalaloopsy™ friends have brought their pets to you, the best doctor in town; and they're counting on Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises™ and you to make their best friends healthy again! Even after you've healed sore throats, fixed achy tummies, mended owies and more, these pets still need a little cheering up! All you have to do is give the adorable pets a couple of their favorite treats and some special pet playtime to perk them up and fill their happiness meters! Can you fill all five hearts and make your friend's pets happy once again? IT'S TIME TO PLAY DOCTOR! Themed packs let you play with your favorite Sugary Sweet, Enchanted Forest or Whimsical pets! Every pet has their own favorite treat and with over 40 delicious snacks you can give every pet exactly what they want! What's a Lalaloopsy™ pet without accessories? With over 120 different options to choose from, you'll have the most stylish pet hospital ever! When you're in the mood for a change of scenery, there are a dozen different Lalaloopsy™ backgrounds to go perfectly with all of your pets! Store Unlock-1.jpeg Unlock-2.jpeg Unlock-3.jpeg Enchanted Forest Pets.jpeg Fairy Tale Pets.jpeg Cuddly Cute Pets.jpeg Sugary Sweet Pets.jpeg Whimsical Pets.jpeg Category:Games